Night Rain
by laughtillyourstomachhurts
Summary: Amaya Kuran is doing her normal everyday stuff. But when an opportunity comes, she packs her bags, says goodbye to her annoying older sister and her parents, and leaves her house for a boarding school that has the same name as the academy in her favorite anime, Cross Academy. You think Vampire Knight isn't real? Think again. ATTENTION: A LOT OF YUKI-BASHING and SPOILERS
1. OC Introduction

Hey guys! .

I'm SO excited, writing a Vampire Knight fanfiction :))

To those who have been with me along the way, thank you and I appreciate that my writing doesn't sicken you XD

And to those who are new, welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VK. ONLY THE OC :D

Character Introduction

**Amaya Kuran (incidentally has the same last name as Kaname)**

Vampire (Pureblood)

One older sister and two parents

Adopted

Looks

- different eye colors depends on what color she wants, but usually an interesting and cool color of bright blue grey

- hair is until the middle of her back and is super wavy, almost passing as curly. The color is as black as night

- oblong face with soft features

- porcelain skin

- button nose

- often referred to as a doll

Abilities

- can change to all different types of eye color

- telepathy

- controls all 4 elements

- make you bend to her will

- can use her voice to lure you in (like a mermaid's voice) and hypnotize you (kind of connected to #4)

- telekinesis

- can make someone live forever (rearranging cells)

- can fly

- force field

- deflect anything

- makes senses keener (as if it wasn't keen enough .)

Behaviour

- she's cheerful and happy

- sometimes quiet, but isn't always because she's sad (she needs time alone)

- can get along with almost all kinds of people, even the quiet ones

- can get jaw droppingly serious

- hyper and weird

- reads fanfics like there's no tomorrow

- can get eerily depressed and no one would know the reason

- childish, but depends on her mood

- fangirls a lot, but not the crazy and ferocious ones

- can get close to a person if she wants to

- manipulates people for fun

- more comfortable with guys than girls

- sadistic when you least expect her to be

- not easily angered

- when provoked, she'll most likely leave permanent damage

- can control her facial expressions and ignore her feelings

- can act distant and cold when the situation requires it

And NO, she is NOT bipolar .

LOL

Anyway, I worked REALLY HARD on this :D

If you guys want me to start already on this story, please tell me in the review box below ^^

Ja ne! :D


	2. Chapter 1 - Just Another Boring Day

Wow, I didn't think you guys would want _me _to continue it . LOL

Anyway, here is your not really long awaited chapter XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VK. ONLY THE OC.

Chapter One

The sun went down slowly as it became darker and darker. I smiled at the thought of that. I welcomed darkness as it enveloped the whole room. I turned on my laptop and read Vampire Knight Fan fiction. As you can see, I live a dark lifestyle. My whole day consisted of reading, writing, and fangirling in my awesomely dark red room. After about twenty chapters of reading, my mouth began to water as I thirsted for blood. I hissed when I felt that my eyes were switching between red and grey. I quickly scanned through my contacts until I saw the familiar name of my progeny and clicked on it.

"Yes master?" Damian said.

"Meet me in our secret place. Now." I demanded and instantly ended the short call. I quickly dressed myself in denim shorts and a v-neck t-shirt that was bloody red, so that if there was a stain, it'll look like it's only a design. I tied my hair in a messy bun not bothering to look good.

I hurried out of the house, not bothering to say goodbye, and got on my black motorcycle and drove off. I dashed off to the woods outside of town which was not far from my house and immediately ran to our secret place which was the clearing at the right side of the woods. I tried to suppress my thirst while going here and I did pretty good, if I say so myself. When I got to the clearing, I couldn't help but admire it over and over again. It took an ethereal look to it. The grass was so luscious that you could sleep on it all day without having a problem and the breeze there was so calm and cool. The plants were bright green and tall and blended together oh so perfectly and the flowers were blooming with different kinds of colors. It's a bit bright for my liking, but thankfully it had a shaded part where you can lounge around. Basically, it looked breathtakingly beautiful.

I waited for him at least ten seconds, before he suddenly appeared in front of me. I looked at him with a little bit of hunger in my eyes and tilted my head sideways while crossing my arms, my eyes silently asking why he was late.

"Sorry master." He bowed to me in a respectful manner. Damian had average height, medium built, golden hair and emerald eyes that are so enchanting that you would want to stare at all day long. When I received no excuse or reason which meant that there _was _none, I decided that I would let it go this time.

"Be thankful that I can't think straight right now or else you would've been punished." I whispered to his ear. I pushed him down, making him sit. I hurriedly went to his lap and began to lean close.

I leisurely went to his neck as he breathed a little bit heavily than before and he moved his head to the side. I darted my tongue on his neck to mark the part where I was going to bite which made his breath hitch. Next thing I knew, I bit him *crunch*. I felt relieved as I felt the thick and warm blood flow through my aching throat.

"_Mmm, his blood tastes like apples and cinnamon." I thought as I gulped down blood again. _I drank until I knew that it was enough. I retracted my fangs and licked his wound a few times to get the extra blood on his neck and so that the wound would close. I licked my lips to remove the redness of the blood. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. I listened to the thumping of his heart and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace that we had.

You see, years ago, Damian and I were playmates and buddies. One day we were playing in my backyard and I suddenly felt this thirst. I bit him. I didn't know what was happening and I couldn't stop. We were so freaked out, because we still didn't know what I was. Right after that, he began to change into what _I _was… And he abruptly swore his loyalty to me and promised that he would keep this secret. Oh yeah, we were like seven, I think, at that time. I was adopted months before I turned seven. It was like some parts of me were awakened or something, sorry for being cliché. He suggested calling me Master for some reason, and I just raised an eyebrow at him. Although, a part of me liked it.

After I read the Vampire Knight Manga, I discovered that I was a Pureblood or at least that I'm exact to the description on it. It's confusing really.

"Maya-chan. Maya-chan. Maya-chan!" he slightly shouted while shaking me. I looked at him with my eyes wide and was suddenly out of my daydreaming.

"So-sorry," I gave him a sheepish smile, he only rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Can you please get up now?" he asked a little bit irritated a while later.

"Nope!" I teased him and smiled innocently at him while I made myself comfortable. He groaned slightly, but didn't make any move to get me off of him. Maybe because he's used to it.

After a very long time resting my head on his shoulder, it was finally night time. I smiled while I turned my body facing the bright stars. I felt the cool breeze flow through my hair while the flowers danced to the beat. I sighed in content; all was right in the world, my world at least.

I got up and gently pulled him up with me. I pecked him lightly on the lips as a sign of gratitude. This was normal for us, since we knew each other for so long and I was a sucker for affection. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile. We walked to my motorcycle which was beside his car.

"Thanks again." I looked down ashamed and scratched the back of my neck. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "No problem. Master." He added to tease me which he successfully did. I playfully glared at him as he kept walking towards to his car. I went on my motorcycle and went home.

I opened the door and saw my parents sitting with a familiar man who had glasses and ash brown hair.

"_Kaien Cross..? He's real?" I raised my eyebrow._

I tilted my head slightly while they turned their head to look at me.

"Maya, welcome back!" My mother said with a smile forcing his onto her face.

I faced her with a blank face, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we met this man on our way here and talked to us about his boarding school." My father said not bothering to wear a smile while handing me the brochure.

"And we decided that it would be perfect for you!" Her smile turned into a real one. I bet it's because they'll get rid of me. But I'm actually excited to get out of here. Even though, I'm happy on the inside, it didn't exactly show that I'm happy on the outside. The only indication of that was my lip twitched.

"Okay, I'll go pack then." I walked up the stairs and bumped into my sister. She didn't bother to hide her disgust from me.

"I heard that were finally getting rid of you." She smiled at me, "Good." She whispered the last part.

I just ignored her and went my way. I get those a lot so I didn't bother to say anything back. I continued walking to the door that had intricate designs that were red and black. I barged in my room and finally allowed a small smile on my face. I ran in vampire speed to my wardrobe and found my suitcases. I dumped as many fashionable, warm, and comfortable clothes as possible. Of course, I won't forget my laptop, sketchbook, color pencils, the brochure, and my phone. I grabbed my high heels, sneakers, flip-flops, and boots and dumped them in the other suitcase. After 5 minutes, I was ready to go.

I went down the stairs and found out that he was waiting for me. I hugged my family and followed him to a black limo lingering outside the house. I almost ran to it and the driver helped me put my suitcases in the trunk. I slid down to the seat and looked out the window.

"So…" He said, "You're probably wondering why I convinced your parents to transfer you to my school."

I looked at him bored, my voice in monotone, "Not really." He sweatdropped at what I said.

"I'll tell you anyway, since it's going to be a five hour drive."

My eyes widened at that, _"Good thing I already drank my fill."_

"Well, Amaya Kuran, you're the lost Kuran princess."

"_Heh? Just because I have the same last name as Kaname doesn't mean I'm related to him and what's with the princess?" I raised my eyebrow again. _Oh, and the reason why I'm not freaking out is 'cause I'm just going with the flow.

"A long time ago, a bad man went to your house and killed your parents. He whisked you away and no one ever saw you since then. We've been trying to locate you for years, but now we've found you." He said with a small smile

"Oh… Thanks, I guess for getting me out of that dreadful place." I gave him a warm smile.

"Um, and sorry for being blank-faced all the time and with the short responses." I grinned innocently. I willed me eyes to change color to bloody red. His eyes widened a tiny bit as he reached for his anti-vampire gun.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? Changing eye color is one of my powers." I said with a soft voice, changing to dark brown instead.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why yes! Don't worry, I already had a snack. Oh, and he's my progeny. I accidentally bit him when I was younger, so it's fine." I waved carelessly.

He relaxed and that went on until we were there at Cross Academy. Me, using my powers and him, looking questioningly at me. I explained each one that I used to him, since after all, he is my chairman. I saw that we were in front of the gates.

"Welcome to-" he said with a grand gesture.

"Cross Academy." I said interrupting him. He looked at me confused, but went back to his normal face. I immediately went out of the car and jumped up and down while quietly squealing. I looked like a kid in a candy store. I stopped before the chairman saw me.

"This way," He led me through the huge school, up the stairs, inside a hallway, and in front of a room that had double doors. He opened the doors and I saw my favorite character and crush in Vampire Knight, sitting in the chair in front of the desk, not facing us. But I knew that he knows I'm there.

"Kaname," I breathed out. I stood there frozen and flustered. A blush crept its way into my cheeks. I tried to control my breathing and stop the need to cry. I was too lost in VK land.

"_I can't believe it… I can't believe it! He's here, he's real!" I fangirled inside, almost passing out. _When you've adored him for so many years, you'd understand what I'm going through. I tried to walk as calmly as possible and not hug him to death. My whole body was shaking. As I sat down to the seat across him, I slightly relaxed. Slightly. I was too shy and I still had a stupid blush on my face, so I kept my head down while my hands were fidgeting in my lap. My hair was covering my entire face.

"Maya-chan, your parents were the siblings of Kaname-sama's parents." He said seriously.

"Okay, I get it I'm a Kuran. And I have to stay in this prestigious school, to prove that vampires and humans can co-exist peacefully. Right?" I said in one breath. He raised an eyebrow at me, while Kaname gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged.

"I guessed." I said as an excuse.

"Okay… Well, I guess you can be settled in now. Kaname-sama will show you your room!" He said cheerfully going back to his old self again. I laughed lightly at that and finally had the guts to look at Kaname. I almost had a nosebleed. I blushed as I saw him, _"He looks more handsome in real life."_

We walked outside of the office and closed the door. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I was walking with Kaname in the moonlight in the middle of the woods. Romantic, but not really.

I was abruptly stopped by Kaname by holding my arm and pulling me to him. He caressed my cheek and said, "I've missed you, Amaya." I leaned into his soft touch unintentionally. I sighed in content, "Kaname," I said, "I don't remember you." I looked down guiltily.

"Don't worry, my love. It's not your fault." He held me closer to his chest and rubbed my hair affectionately.

My eyes widened as I remembered Damian by his gesture, "Oh shit," I facepalmed myself. Kaname looked at me weirdly, I shot him a small smile.

"Nothing," I smiled innocently at him. We continued walking to the Moon Dorms and got greeted by the whole gang. Everyone was there and I mean everyone.

"Um, hi." I said with a small voice looking shy. After everyone introduced themselves, I asked a question, "Does anybody here like manga or something?" Everybody looked at Ichijo, while he sweatdropped. I already expected that.

"Uh, I do." He said with a charming smile. I grinned and jumped up and down, "Yay!" I said looking at him.

"We must discuss about Manga sometime." I suggested and he nodded. I grinned at him. One by one, they dispersed into their rooms and said goodnight. Kaname led me to a room that looked like his, but he went in anyway. I was right, when I saw that in fact it was his room.

"You'll be staying here with me." He said while shrugging off his jacket and untying his tie.

"Wh-what..? Can I please know why?" I asked with the utmost curiosity. He gave me a sad look and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't lose you again. Not now. Not ever." My face softened at that and I hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I have nowhere to go anyway." I laughed bitterly.

"So… Do you want to shower first or what..?" I asked awkwardly. He laughed at me and said, "It's all yours." I ran to my suitcase and snatched my towel and clothes, I mentally sighed when I saw that my sleeping wear composed of baggy t-shirts and shorts.

"_Whatever, he'll get used to it."_

I went in the bathroom and showered. While I showered, I finally came to a conclusion to just have fun and enjoy the ride. I don't know how long this'll last, but screw it. I clothed myself and opened the door. I went to my bed, or at least I think it's mine, and dried my hair. Kaname already went to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't wait for him, because I was exhausted, and I already went to sleep, totally forgetting about her progeny.

Wow, it's 12:23 in the morning XD

You're welcome:D

Thanks for the reviews and everything .

2,678 words :))


	3. Chapter 2 - Day One

HEEEEEEYYYYYYY!

Just hey XD

Anyway, (ohhh, rhyming .) I'm NOT going to post the next chapter if I don't get 5 reviews and 10 follows on my twitter :P

Oh yeah, my twitter is in my bio :D

MUWAHAHAAHAHAHAH! I AM EVIL XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK. ONLY THE OC.

Chapter Two

I slowly opened my eyes and suddenly felt two arms around my waist, my back facing them. My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I tried to turn around. I wiggled around and saw Kaname staring amusedly at me. I crept away from his stare and blushed madly at him. We stared at each other for a long time and I finally decided to break the silence, "Uh, Kaname," I said in a small voice, "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed. You're in mine." My eyes got wider and I tried to squirm out of his warm embrace. He just held me tighter to his chest to the point that my head was buried. I sighed at my failed attempts to get out.

"Can I please get up now?" My voice was muffled, but I knew he could hear me. He hesitantly let his hands by his side and faced the ceiling and sighed.

"_Yay!" I did a little victory dance in my head._

I got up and sat on the bed, feeling dizzy. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was already 4:45 p.m. I just shrugged, because getting up very late is normal for me. I stood up and tied my hair in a messy bun. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I showered and completely forgot that I don't have my towel neither did I have my uniform that I saw on the chair last night, I groaned at my forgetfulness. I lightly banged my head on the wall and kept calling myself stupid. I opened the door slowly, popped my head out, and said in a hushed voice, "Kaname?" I saw him sitting on the bed smirking at me.

"Yes?" I felt myself getting flustered and embarrassed as he tried to not laugh.

"Can you please find me clothes?"

"Hmm, okay." He flipped my suitcase open and scanned through my clothes and not to mention underwear. UNDERWEAR. I groaned at my stupidity again. I knew he was enjoying this, he knew I was embarrassed. When he was finally done searching through my things, he handed me my uniform and… stuff. I immediately snatched it out of his hands while I'm still behind the door. I closed the door and sighed in relief. I put on the uniform, high socks, and boots that have heels. I put on cherry lip balm and pursed my lips at the mirror. I got out accidentally looking at Kaname, but hurriedly turned away earning a chuckle from him. He was already dressed and waiting for me. I left my hair untied and wavy by shaking my hair.

"Shall we?" he asked and put his arm out for me.

I giggled at his gesture and put my arm through his, "We shall." I said in a posh voice.

"Oh wait," I said and went behind the bed and jumped up and down like the silly kid that I am and squealed, "Okay, I'm ready." I snuck a peek at his face to see his reaction, because I knew that he heard me. He looked the same, except for his lips twitching upwards. We walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was waiting for us, "Sorry for the delay everyone!" I slightly frowned that they had to wait for us.

"Its fine, Amaya-sama." They bowed even though I could see that Ruka was faking it. She was fuming, probably because I stole Kaname away from her. I wonder if Yuki still likes Kaname and if my very existence is ruining the plot. Oh, they're probably bowing and showing respect, 'cause I'm the Pureblood Kuran Princess or whatever.

"Oh, um, you g-guys don't need to do t-that." I said waving my hands frantically.

"It is a sign of respect, Amaya-sama." Aidou said looking me in the eye. I blushed when I saw his beautiful ice blue eyes. I didn't actually get to know or see everyone that much last night.

"_Oh my goodness, one of my favorite characters…"_ I almost had an epic nosebleed and pass out.

"A-ah, okay." I blushed and looked down at my hands, not used to beautiful people. I mean, my best friend is beautiful, but he's my best friend.

"_Oh shoot," I facepalmed myself, "I didn't call him."_

"Um, can I just quickly get my phone?" I looked at Kaname with pleading eyes.

"Okay," He said caressing my cheek and kissed my forehead. I smiled gratefully at him and ran in vampire speed to our room. It was weird saying our room. Once I got my phone, I slid down the stairs and went to Kaname's side. I scanned my contacts and clicked on my progeny's name.

"Master!" he shouted, leaving me almost deaf and few eyes drifted to look at me.

"Damn, Damian! You almost blew my freaking ear off!" I shouted back.

"Sorry, master. I was just worried and I haven't seen you since yesterday. Are you not satisfied with my blood? Should I drink more delicious blood to please you?" My eye twitched and I sighed.

"Damian. There wasn't anything wrong with your blood. I just… transferred schools." I whispered the last part, feeling guilty.

"You what?!"

"Oops, look I have to go to class now, bye!" I said with a fake cheerful voice and ended the call.

We went outside of the doors and in front of this huge ass gate. I heard girls screaming and crying and I sighed, because I knew what was coming. I tried to hide behind Kaname as much as possible, but apparently he wanted to show me off, because he put me by his side and hooked arms with me.

"Kaname! I don't want to face the wrath of your fangirls." I whined. I pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes, but he just shrugged and smirked. I saw Ruka glaring at me from the corner of my eyes, while I was talking to Kaname. I heard the gate open and the monsters screamed louder. I groaned and closed my eyes. I got out of Kaname's grip and skipped my way to Zero, "Hi! I'm Amaya, nice to meet ya!" I smiled at him, while he just glared at me.

"Jeeze, I'm just trying to be nice here." I held my hands up, totally expecting it, and walked to Yuki this time, "Hey Yu-ya!" I almost said her name, "My name's Amaya, nice to meet you." I grinned at her. She returned a smile and said, "Hi, I'm Yuki, one of the prefects and the daughter of the Chairman." I suddenly felt an arm around my waist, so I slightly jumped.

"Great work, Yuki." Kaname said, seeing that she's practically suffering, because of the annoyingly loud and obnoxious fangirls. The fangirls and Yuki saw that Kaname pulled me closer to him as I blushed at his gesture. Yuki looked shocked and hurt while fangirls looked ready to kill me, but I just glared back.

"Well Yuki, bye!" I smiled at her, while laughing inside. It's not that I'm mean, it's 'cause she's SO ANNOYING. She's so nice, innocent, and all that. Ugh.

I skipped to Aidou, "Hey Aidou!" I smiled cheerfully at him. He stopped in greeting his fangirls and looked at me.

"Amaya-sama," he said acknowledging me.

"Stop it with the' –Sama' thing already. Just call me Maya-chan!" I grinned trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay, Maya-chan!" He returned my grin and hugged me and spun me.

"Aidou! Put me down." I laughed; he looked like an excited puppy. He put me down and we skipped to the classroom together, looking like excited children going to the toy store.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

IN YOUR FACE, YUKI!

IN. YOUR. FACE!

Hehe .

Anyway, please remember to follow my Twitter and review!

Ja ne!

1,369 words :))


	4. Chapter 3 - Shattered Memories

FREEDOM!

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Oh, and an interesting turn of events happened lately *grins evilly*

Apparently, the advisor of the 1st years are made at them and decided to take away their chairs and tables. Oh, and another thing *smiles innocently*, they get to be our slaves until they prove to their advisor that they've changed :D

It's so FUN! :)) I've always wanted a butler XD

Anyway, here's the story ^^

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK. JUST THE OC.

Chapter Three

After classes were over, I went to Kaname and hooked arms with him while skipping, because it's so fun seeing that forsaken look on Yuki's face every time Kaname's with me. I switched my eyes to ice blue like Aidou's, because I thought they looked pretty and cool. We walked back to our dorm and I knew the prefects were watching us very closely, especially Yuki.

"_It's time to break her heart into tiny little pieces and crush every hope that had to do with my dear Kaname."_ Oh and don't get me wrong, I don't like Kaname romantically or anyone really. It's just fun to see people in agony that's all, but I don't know, maybe I will like him in the end. But for now, he's my childhood friend and cousin.

"Ah!" I said 'accidentally' pricked my finger on a needle that was in my pocket. I put my finger close to my face and faking a little amount of tears just enough to make me look innocent. I blinked and looked at my classmates, "Sorry," I said sheepishly and smiled. I saw Kaname glance my way with slightly worried eyes.

"You really need to be careful, Amaya." Kaname grabbed my hand that had the injured finger and brought it close to his lips. He licked my blood *ugggh, my feels! .* and I faked a blush pretending to be mesmerized by him. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw Yuki longingly looking at Kaname probably wishing that she was me, I can feel Zero glaring at us and Yuki with outmost hatred. Yuki walked away quietly and by now, I could already hear her heart slowly and painfully breaking.

"_Hahahaha, it's so fun riling up people, especially Yuki,"_

Before Kaname could see my evil smirk, I faced away from him still smirking. I glimpsed at my fellow classmates and saw that Ichijo had seen my smirk. I winked at him while putting the tip of my finger close to my lips and smiling at the same time.

"Oh, and Zero-kun, you should really tone down that glare of yours. Someday, someone will actually die from terror because of that." I said out loud and smiled truthfully at him dropping my act. I walked calmly to him, but before he took out his bloody rose gun, I instantly levitated it to my side knowing that he'd point it at me.

"When are you going to tell her?" My eyes were worried_. _

"_I don't want him to bite Yuki, because he'll beat himself over it, but I knew that would be inevitable." I closed my eyes, "Unless…" My eyes opened when a preposterous idea flashed in my mind._

His eyes narrowed at me and clenched his teeth, "What do you know, vampire?" He spat venomously.

I sighed and stared at him with concern, "A lot. I care about you, Zero."

"How do you even know my name? You know what, never mind." He faced his back to me and disappeared into the shadows. I stared at his retreating figure and shook my head at his stubbornness.

I shrugged, _"Whatever."_

I walked back to the group and got to the front alone, no one asked me anything.

We went back to the dorm and decided to talk in the lounge. We talked about a lot of things; humans and hunters, vampires and their society, blood tablets, oh and manga which was mostly Ichijo and I. The maids prepared earl gray tea with little tarts and cakes, but I noticed something. Something different for me, that is.

"Kaname," the talking ceased and I was sitting cross-legged on a fancy chair that had intricate designs with my cheek on my palm, my elbow on the arm of the chair, "Why aren't there any butlers or menservants?" I looked at him blankly and willingly changed my eyes to red.

"Well, we don't really have the need to hire one." He said looking at me most likely thinking if I'm thirsty or not.

"_Oh yeah, he doesn't know this power yet."_

"Oh? Well now you do," I stand up and walk to him gracefully with my hair moving around me, my footsteps were leaving behind small fires but they didn't seem to spread and after three seconds they went out like they were never there. I stood in front of him and looked down to stare at him.

"Unless you want to take that job," he raised his head to look at me. I can see in his eyes that he was about to say yes.

"Sheesh, I was kidding!" I giggled at him and cupped his cheek.

"_Not really." I added in my mind, "I guess I'll just have to make my progeny study here."_

I kneeled at his level still holding his cheek, "You are so cute," I said smiling and nuzzled my nose to his. I hugged him and then sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck which looked so appetizing might as well say, it was so pale and white which made the veins stand out more. I rested against his chest and unconsciously mumbled, "Kaname onii-chan, please carry me to bed." I suddenly blacked out.

_My loyal butler opened the door revealing Kaname standing outside. My butler ushered him to the main living room I was in. I felt his presence ever since he was outside the mansion gates and I was calmly resting on my comfortable couch looking out the window._

"_Onii-chan," I call him that even though we're not brother or sister. My eight year old self smiled at my nine year old cousin. I sat up and patted the seat beside me indicating for him to sit beside me._

"_Maya-chan," Kaname smiled at me; the smile that I love the most. It was spring time and all the colorful flowers were blooming beautifully outside my lavish mansion. He sat down beside me and tenderly kissed my cheek. I stared at him while he replied with a chuckle, but I saw a tint of red in his eyes. There was a long silence but I was still a little sleepy so I laid my head on his lap. It wasn't unusual for me to do this, because the sunlight makes me tired. He played with my hair while I played with his other vacant fingers. We stayed like that for a long time, content with the comfortable silence we had. I sat up and looked at him wondering what to do next since I wasn't tired anymore._

"_I'm thirsty," he whispered in my ear that had chills running down my spine. My face lightly reddened, I was still getting used to it; us sharing blood. While he was still close to my ear, I hugged him and brought him closer to my neck while at the same time, buttoning down my blouse so that it'd be easier access for him. He hesitated a bit so I tugged on his hair and he quickly bit me. Being the one giving blood was a lot more different experience than the one taking it. It's like you just want to relax and melt into a puddle; a relaxing feeling really. Oh, and it depends on the way he's drinking it. If it's slow and gentle gulps, you'll feel that calm feeling, but when it's greedy and quick, you'll feel your life is slipping between your fingers like it's tempting you to give in. It's like a drug, you can be addicted to it, so it's very dangerous to do this continually. Luckily, Kaname wasn't all that blood deprived._

_Kaname retracted his fangs from my neck and he rested his head on my shoulder while breathing a little bit heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair over and over again to calm him._

"_Sorry, I couldn't control myself." He slightly whispered. I felt his long eyelashes against my neck._

_I smiled at him, "Its fine, Kaname." I smoothed out his hair that's identical to mine._

_I stared out the window and scrutinized the different and colorful flowers while Kaname was licking the excess blood on my neck. I stretched my neck to make it easier for him to lick the blood off._

"_Can we go to pick some flowers?" I said still gazing at the ethereal and beautiful flowers._

"_Hmm, okay." He simply said._

_After some while, it was starting to get dark and cold. The sun slowly dimmed down to the color of passionate orange making mysterious shadows along the trees. I was currently sitting on the grass enjoying the cold and tender wind passing through my already long black hair with Kaname._

"_Maya-chan, we should go now." He said trying to pull me up with him, but I was really stubborn and didn't want to leave yet._

"_Can we stay for another hour?" I used the puppy dog eyes at him and he unwillingly agreed to my wishes._

_When some moments had past which consisted of me making a flower crown for onii-chan and gushing over it, I heard a footsteps among the leaves._

"_This is private property owned by the Kuran family. Why are you trespassing? "my cousin said coldly at the intruders who has yet to show their face. I slightly gasped because I haven't seen this side of my beloved Kaname before. He put himself in front of me to avoid me getting hurt. The mysterious strangers stepped out of the shadows holding silver guns._

_They pointed it at us, "Give us the girl or you both get hurt." I was frozen stiff because the hunters were the intruders. The hunters are under an organization called the Hunter Association which governs hunters and decides the killing of Level Es. The Kuran Clan, who were the rulers of the vampire society, and The Association agreed to a peace treaty that states, 'As long as the vampires don't harm humans, hunters included, and as long as the hunters don't hunt vampires unless necessary, there is a temporary ceasefire between the two parties.'_

"_Didn't we have a treaty signed?"_

"_It's orders from the Hunter Association." One of them said while still pointing the gun at us. Kaname and I didn't have a choice, it's either one of us gets hurt or we both get killed. We had to do the smart thing here._

_I closed my eyes and faced the ground,"Kaname,"_

"_Yes, I know." I opened my eyes to look at him; the moonlight was hitting his face making it seem to glow._

"_I'll find you, I promise." He held my cheek and I smiled softly at him. He leaned closer and closer until I felt an unfamiliar feeling on my lips. After that, I blushed greatly and looked at something else. I didn't bother to hide my blush; he'll smell the blood rushing to my face anyway._

"_Ugh, that was my __**first **__kiss."_

"_I love you, Amaya." He whispered to me softly. But I didn't get to reply, because I was suddenly pulled from behind. I looked at the guy who was obviously the leader of the whole operation and stared at him blankly._

"_Let's go." He pulled my arm to lead me to the outside of the front gates. I turned my head to look back at Kaname and I thought I saw tears leaking out of his eyes. And then everything was a blur._

Hmmm… so, whaddya think? :D

PLEASE LET ME KNOW by leaving a review or comment in the box below ^^

Thanks .

2,015 words :))

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4 - Guilt And Confessions

HEEEYY! :))

No one said anything about the last chapter :/

HUHUHU :'(

Anyway, here's your chapter, 'cause I love you all ^^ (That escalated quickly)

IMPORTANT: Yuki is going to be OOC now like the jealous bitch she is! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA XD

She's going to be clingy and needy! WAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, there must be something wrong with me . LOL

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK. ONLY THE OC.

Chapter Four

I woke up suddenly and gasped for air. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I felt myself shaking uncontrollably, I felt very guilty using his feelings against him, I mean I didn't mean to. I felt an arm around my waist and I carefully removed it and saw that it was Kaname again. I sat up and placed my feet on the rug, _"I'm so cruel using his feelings just to make Yuki suffer, but… I didn't mean to. I-I tho-thought… he just likes me as a cousin or something."_

_ "Wait. What am I wearing?" _I was wearing a short black silk nightgown that I haven't seen before, but considered it no mind and thought that at least I was still wearing underwear.

I wiped my tears, but felt that there was more coming, so they immediately replaced the old ones.

"What's wrong with me," I whispered to myself, my voice unstable and quivering. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed loudly. I didn't notice that I woke Kaname up with my sigh and he hugged me from behind my waist.

"Is something the matter, Amaya?" he mumbled still half-sleep his voice was hoarse and rough. My eyes widened slightly and moved to stare at the ground ashamed.

"It's nothing, onii-chan." My voice squeaked and my eyes turned into saucers and I heard Kaname inhale sharply. I didn't mean to say that. I avoided looking at him, because he would see me crying.

"I thought I was hearing things last night… You really called me onii-chan." He was fully awake now and sat up. He turned me to look at him, but I kept my face behind my hair.

"Do you remember anything, Amaya? And why won't you look at me?" He pleaded with a voice that made me regret the things I did more. He held both of my hands with his and felt him stare at me intensely.

"Ye-yes, I d-do reme-member s-something." I whispered ignoring his other question.

"The day the hunters came for me, but I thought a vampire took me away? And how were my parents killed? Actually _why _were my parents killed? Why didn't they kill me?" I said. My mind was overloading with thoughts and questions, luckily I focused on the important ones.

"Those hunters had a deal with the vampire that took you away, but we still don't know what the deal was about. While the hunters were taking you away, that horrid vampire was already in your house and killed your parents. And the motive's still unknown." He said with one breath.

"Now," he let go of my hands and put one under my chin. He lifted my face up while I just gave up and let him do what he wanted. I looked at him and fortunately, the tears already stopped a while ago.

"Why are you crying, my dear Maya-chan?" he looked at me with so much concern. I felt my bottom lip tremble as he looked at me with those now familiar reddish brown eyes. I jumped and hugged him tight making him loose his balance and us falling on the bed. I was, now, lying on top of him and I didn't bother to move.

"I'm so sorry, onii-chan!" I sobbed into his chest not bothering to scold him for his lack of clothing. We stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, while he was silently comforting me and I eventually stopped crying and my face felt tired.

"Care to tell me now?" he said gently and he brushed my hair using his hands, while my eyes were closed.

"Um, I, uh," I stuttered and slowly opened my eyes.

"I kind of, uh, don't like Yuki so… I've been making her suffer by using you for my evil purposes. " I said in a whisper and smiled as innocently as I could, I looked at him.

"And I'm guilty, because I've been using your feelings against you." I mumbled into his chest. I immediately frowned and stared at his eyes, while my eyes were returning to my old gray ones.

He slightly chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's so funny, Kaname~"

"Well, I knew that even before you told me, it was actually obvious, so I've been doing what you wanted of my own free will." My eye twitched and my guilt before vanished almost completely. I sat up with my hands on his chest while I was glaring at him with such intensity and he was still lying on the bed. I quickly wiped my face and my eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever," I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled and smiled at me while I smiled back. He abruptly lifted his head closely to meet mine. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath fanning my face. I could feel my eyes closing halfway as his lips got closer to mine. I continued to wait patiently for his lips to meet with mine and finally got my wish, but it was only a peck.

I groaned slightly and he apparently heard it and lifted an eyebrow probably thinking, 'What _were _you expecting?' I smiled harmlessly while silently saying, 'Nothing'.

"_What __**was **__I expecting?_" I questioned myself while my eyebrows were scrunched.

"Sorry for not telling you then and for making you cry." He said honestly looking into my eyes.

"_Oh, the kiss was a sign for forgiveness."_

Anyway, Kaname and I were still at a close proximity. I was sitting in his lap and my hands were on his chest while he was holding my waist, but don't forget our lack of clothing. So it would've been a sight to any of the Night Class students.

Speaking of nosy Night Class students…

"Hey Kaname-" Takuma opened the door widely and stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kaname and I like this. We looked at him blankly quietly saying to leave.

"As you can see Takuma, I'm a bit busy right now." Kaname said emotionlessly still staring at him. I felt Takuma's stare and I closed my eyes sighing loudly while I held my nose at the bridge.

"Takuma, can you please stop staring at me like that and yes, we will be over in a few minutes." Kaname slammed the door using his telekinesis power. I can feel him getting angry, because his aura became a lot darker and colder than before. I tried to calm him down by kissing his cheek and luckily, it worked. Kind of.

I slowly stood up and looked for my uniform and undies. When I found them, I went to the bathroom and showered quickly, _"I can't believe that I forgot we had classes today."_

I blowdried my hair and they fell to their natural curls and I didn't bother with makeup. I wore my uniform and went out the bathroom. I saw that Kaname was almost ready to go.

I quickly slipped on my boots and yelled, "Last one is a rotten egg!"

I speed walked to the staircase while laughing loudly. I slid down the stairs while my hair was blowing all around my face. When I was finally downstairs, I shook my hair and made sure that it wasn't that messy. But I saw that Kaname was already there and so was everyone else, "Cheater." I mumbled at him, but he just smirked at me.

While I was writing this chapter, I was actually listening to 'I Love LA' by Emblem 3

:3

Weird.

Anyway, PLEASE review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! :D

1, 353 words :))

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5 - The Real Amaya

HALLOOO

LOL. Just hi :D

Here are your reviews and the replies! :D

masamune lover 9/9/13 . chapter 3

... they skipped to class together... i skipped to class once T-T... good times gooood times.

**hahahaha XD Me too ^^**

**I mean I ALWAYS skip to class .**

Night-kun 9/1/13 . chapter 3

Lol! I can totally imagine aidou skipping with her :D

**Yeah XD I only added that because as I said before I ALWAYS skip to class ^^ hahaha and I also see them doing that because they're the type of people who'd do that, especially Aidou**

**:D**

Guest 9/18/13 . chapter 5

plsss more chaptersss!

**Hihihi :) OF COURSE :D**

**Sorry… LOL, I'm weird :3**

xenocanaan 9/17/13 . chapter 5

Update soon!

**Hihihi :) OF COURSE :D**

**Sorry… LOL, I'm weird :3 AGAIN.**

Night-kun 9/15/13 . chapter 5

Yay! I'm not the only one who thought yukki was really annoying she's the reason way I never gave vampire knight a chance LUV da chappie lol she didn't get more dan a kiss :D :P

**WAHAHAHAHAHA XD IKR~! LOL Oh, and YOU SHOULD GIVE THAT BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE A CHANCE :D**

LuckiShatterTwin22 9/14/13 . chapter 5

Glad to read this!

I'm also glad that I'm not the only Yuuki-hater (srry yuuki-lovers)

The last chapter was quite funny lol. I liked the part when she expected something 'more' then a peck and when Takuma walked in on them

Update soon!

**hahahahaha XD**

**Oh, and yeah, she's just really annoying, no offense pro-Yukis ^^**

**Thanks! I don't really have a good sense of humor :/**

Vampireride728 9/1/13 . chapter 3

Omg I like frikin LOVE this book! Please update!

**HIHIHIHI ^^**

**I feel so flattered :3**

**Anyway, thank you! .**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK. JUST THE OC.

Chapter Five

I squint my eyes at the splash of colors that were smeared aimlessly on the canvas, trying to see what color I'm going to paint next. I checked the Internet yesterday and saw that I received an order for an abstract painting, because I'm like a freelance painter of some sort and people just message me to make me paint something for them. Anyway, Kaname's out today, he said he was doing something important or something like that. I lightly blushed as I remembered…

**Thirty Minutes Before**

_I woke up and slightly shivered when I felt a hand caressing my face. I slowly opened my eyes and focused them on Kaname, "Amaya…"_

_ "Hmm..?" I mumbled and closed my eyes again. I leaned into his hand and sighed contently._

_ "I'm going to have to attend matters today outside of school. Be good for me, will you?" he said gently._

_ "Mhmm, okay." I muttered incoherently, but knew that he heard it clearly. He sighed and kissed my cheek tenderly and then immediately stood up, "I love you, Amaya." He said as if he whispered it to the wind and the wind just so happened to pass by my ears._

_ I gasped and quickly sat up, but he was gone._

**End of Flashback**

I sighed frustrated since I was having a hard time deciding on the last color that would complete it. I pursed my lips as I thought about the order, _"I would like to order an abstract painting that represents spring. Like light vibrant colors, but not blinding ones." _But then my mind wandered off to Kaname, _"Maybe I was just hearing things. Yeah, that __**must **__be it!"_

I suddenly heard a hesitant knock at the door, _"Takuma…"_ I thought while I sighed, I could already smell his scent behind the door. I opened the door using my powers while still deciding on the right color.

"Yes, Takuma-kun?" I asked not facing him with a hand under my chin looking at that forsaken canvas.

"Umm… D-do yo-you uhh… I me-mean," He said blushing and looking everywhere but me, probably because of yesterday's incident and my clothing; oversized shirt and shorts as always. I sighed heavily and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Just say it," I deadpanned.

He cleared his throat and tried to straighten himself, "I need to speak with Kaname."

"Oh, what are you doing Amaya-sama?" he asked me somewhat curious as to why I'm painting, forgetting all about Kaname, "Not that it's wrong or anything, it's just the first time I see you paint." He said with wonder.

His eyes were wide like a child's. Honestly, I think it was cute. Once he stepped in the room after he said that, I quickly closed the door and locked it using my telekinesis and walked in vampire speed to him close enough to invade his personal space and make him feel nervous and uncomfortable. My lips slightly twitched upwards, but I quickly forced it down.

"Takuma-kun?" I asked in a childish voice with my eyes widening. He stared not sure on what to do; his eyes kept going back and forth towards me and the door.

"U-um, yes, Amaya-sama?" He looked at me, curiosity and nervousness swirling in his light cool green eyes. If I wasn't so serious in messing with him, I would've laughed because of the look that he has on his face; he's like a scared puppy.

My eyes purposely flashed a bloody red color that's quite similar to when a vampire really craves blood, "May I..?" I said in the most innocent way I can while motioning to his neck and tilted my head slightly.

"A-Amaya-sama!" he said and gasped out loud outraged at what he heard. I pretended to look shocked and whimpered trying to look scared from his outburst.

"D-did I say so-something wrong?" I stepped back from him.

"N-No! It's just uh- it's prohibited to drink blood in the school premises and-!" He stuttered quickly and had a gesticulation with his hands as if he was panicky which was highly likely, considering the fact that I'm a Pureblood and that I could kill him with the snap of my fingers.

"Pfft…" I barely held in my laughter and covered my mouth with my hands, "Wahahahahahahaha!" I laughed loudly and put my hands on my knees slightly bending over.

"_He-he really th-thought that I was going to-." _I didn't get to finish my thought, since I laughed harder and ended up lying on the ground clutching my stomach.

I wiped my tears in my eyes and sat up, while I smiled wholeheartedly at him, "Takuma-kun, I was just messing with you! Anyway, please drop the –sama, it's quite annoying sometimes." I said still smiling. He sweatdropped, but shrugged it off.

"Oh, okay, Amaya-chan." He returned my smile and held out his hand out for me. I gratefully beamed at him and slipped my small hand into his and he pulled me up.

"Oh, and as for your question, I work, freelance. People request a kind of painting that they want or like and send emails to me online, so I paint it and send the painting to them to see if they like it. Afterwards, they send me money for the painting." I said almost as if I rehearsed it, which I didn't. I just prepared myself for these types of questions.

"Oh…"

I looked at him, "That's it!" I almost shouted as if I made an important discovery. He stared questioningly at me probably thinking, _"She must be a lunatic!"_

"Oh sorry, it's just that I've been searching for the last color to be put in my painting and then I saw your hair, so…" I bit my lip looking anywhere but him.

I quickly went to work and tried to imitate the color of his hair as much as possible. I dipped my paintbrush into the final product and let the color flow through the canvas.

I breathed deeply as I put in the final touches, "Done!" I wiped the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand since there was paint on palm.

"Do you want to hang out sometime to, I don't know, since we both like manga, why not go manga shopping or simply reading manga together?" I blabbered; slightly nervous and carefully cleaned up my painting stuff.

"Oh, um, sure, Maya-chan." He said cheerfully. I quietly sighed in relief knowing that was over.

"Well, I have to find Kaname, so bye, Amaya-chan!" He paused looking at me and he smiled. "Bye Takuma-kun!" I laughed a little.

He went out to continue his search for Kaname. I set out the painting to dry and went to the bathroom for a long and relaxing bath.

**A Few Minutes Later**

I was wiping my hair with my fluffy towel while peeping out the window; it was Saturday so we didn't have any classes. It was still kind of sunny, so I settled looking out the window with the curtains filtering the sunlight. I was wearing a huge sweater, shorts, stockings, and uggs. I sighed as I reviewed these past few days, it was crazy. Everything's happening so fast. And I don't really care anymore, I'll just go with it; go with this. But more importantly…

"_Do I like Kaname? No or at least, not yet. There's a huge possibility though if he keeps this up. But in reality, I __**kind of **__like Zero, I think. Do I like Takuma? Nah. Do I like Aidou? Nope. Do I like Kain? No. Wait, what about Shiki? Nah."_

"Well, that leaves Kaname and Zero, I guess." I shrugged and suddenly smelled pocky downstairs. I stood up knowing that it was Shiki and Rima, so I decided to share and eat pocky with them.

"_This might be the chance to get to know them better." I thought happily._

I dug in my huge bag that was full of pocky and got five boxes of it. Since I was so excited, I accidentally fled downstairs straight to the lounge where Rima and Shiki were sitting and eating pocky surprising the both of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you." I sincerely said to them.

"U-um, do you guys want some and can I also eat with you..?" I showed them the boxes hoping that they would say yes.

"Oh, sure, Amaya-sama." Rima offered me a kind smile while Shiki silently nodded.

I smiled thankfully at them and sat on the opposite couch while putting the extra pocky on the table.

I melted on the couch and opened a box of pocky. I grabbed one and munched on it slowly, I didn't try to strike up a conversation knowing that they were the ones who don't talk much and I'm like that too, believe it or not.

**Shiki's POV**

I stared at the boring ceiling relishing on the most delicious food ever made. I nearly bolted out of my seat when I saw Amaya-sama appeared in front of us coming out of nowhere. I stared expressionlessly at her with curiosity in my eyes, but didn't question her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you." She sincerely said to us.

"U-um, do you guys want some and can I also eat with you..?" She showed five boxes of pocky.

"Oh, sure, Amaya-sama." Rima offered her a kind smile while I just silently nodded at her.

She smiled thankfully and sat on the opposite couch while putting the extra pocky boxes on the table.

She visibly relaxed on the couch and opened a box of pocky from the table. A few minutes passed and she was on her second box of pocky.

I stared at her, _"So… This is our cousin that Kaname was talking to me about." _

I didn't see the cheerful and active Amaya that was here days ago, but I saw a quiet and timid girl, the one who's always to herself.

"Amaya-sama?" I was curious, curious enough to ask her why.

"Hmm..?" she said blinking at me while she was still eating.

"Why are you so… quiet all of a sudden?" she smiled sadly at me and looked sideways to the ground as she dropped her smile and sighed whilst Rima was watching her closely as if she had the same question to ask her.

"I-I believe that's a personal question if you ask me, but… I guess I trust you two enough to know." she hesitated knowing that they never utter a word, because they aren't those types of people, "It's because my true self is really like this the one you see now." She said calmly.

"You might not believe it, but all the cheerfulness and all the smiles; I wouldn't say that they're fake and plastic, however, they're the best way for me to cope up with, I guess, my past. Because when I'm happy, I forget even if it's just for a little while." She ended with a whisper.

Rima tried to lighten up the situation by asking how she finds the school and how she felt when she discovered that she was the missing Kuran princess.

"Hmm… The school looks grand and very huge, but I'm glad the Night Class only has one building as the whole thing even though the building itself is large." She laughed freely as if a while ago didn't happen.

"_So __**this **__was what she was saying before… Instead of focusing on the past, she tries to live in the present." _I thought finally getting the idea.

"Oh, and the 'princess' thing?" she asked Rima while she opened another box and began eating what's inside, Rima nodded patiently, "I guess I was confused and dumbfounded when I heard the Chairman say it." She giggled at us.

"But in the end, I was thankful because the fact that I'm the missing 'princess' made me come here and meet such wonderful people like you." She smiled so wholeheartedly that I bet it would melt the Day Class Guys' hearts. The whole thing went smoothly and we didn't even have a second of awkward silence. The rest of the pocky was gone and Rima and I had to retire for the night.

"Um, Amaya-sama? We have to retire for the night, sorry that we can't keep you company any longer." I said in a rather regretful tone, because Rima and I hadn't had any sleep because we had to work in the day and study in the evening.

"Oh, yes! I forgot. Of course, sorry for keeping you awake." She said guiltily while looking sorrowfully at the carpet floor.

"It's fine, Amaya-sama. We had fun." I said giving her a real soft smile while Rima followed suit.

"Really? Thanks, I guess." She giggled and her smile immediately warmed the whole room.

"_There's something about her that isn't vampire-like at all. Well, except her weird mood swings." _I concluded.

"Bye guys!" she chuckled while she waved her hand at us, "Oh, and _please _drop the '–sama' thing, it's really inconvenient." She said lightly, but we heard the slight irritation in her voice.

We nodded silently and Rima said, "Goodbye, Amaya-chan." I blankly saluted her as I slipped away from her sight.

**Amaya's POV**

I fetched my favorite camera, Victoria1, upstairs and went down the stairs only to find Kain alone. I raised my eyebrow wondering where Aidou was since they're always together.

"_Whatever." _I shrugged and continued my way to the door. I heard his footsteps follow me and I turned around hastily, "Are you going outside too?" I asked with my usual asking face; eyes wide full of wonder with my head tilted slightly.

"Uh, yeah." He said with his deep and mellow voice.

"Oh, okay. Are you going outside of the school or are you just going to hang out in the forest?" I smiled at him. I skipped outside and hummed a tune that's been stuck to my mind ever since I was in that damned orphanage.

"The latter." I blinked and looked doubtfully at him since he looked out of it. It looks like he's been brainwashed or something.

"_Oh, that's why!" _I screamed in my head. I reversed the tune I'd been singing and he went back to normal.

"What… happened..?" he seems confused about what had occurred.

"My powers." I shrugged, "Sorry." I gave him a half-hearted smile. Once we were in a clearing, I began taking pictures of what I like and what seems fascinating to me. We talked about photography and all that jazz. He was asking why I was taking pictures at night and I replied with, "Well, somebody has to make a living." I explained that I own a kind of blog and the owner of the whole blog's paying me for photographing pictures. He nodded with understanding.

"So… The other night..?" he treaded carefully.

"Yes?" I stopped and stared at him for a while.

"May I know what your powers are, Amaya-sama?" he asked with as tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, okay." I completely dropped my camera and it bumped on my stomach, because it had a strap going around my neck like a necklace. I put my hand under my chin and thought aloud, "Hmm… Where to start..?"

"Oh! Okay. Telepathy, the four elements, the voice thing that I did with you earlier… What else?" I tapped my

"And the Pureblood's thing, I can make you bend to my will and do what I say. The difference with this and my other power is that, in my other power, you wouldn't know that you're doing it; you're like a zombie. But when it's the Pureblood thingy, you're completely aware and you have no choice but to submit. Also, I have telekinesis. The difference is that my telekinesis is more advanced than others. For example, I can fly, make a force field, deflect anything, and it also makes my senses keener." I crossed out my other abilities; making someone live forever and my changing of eye colors, because it was dangerous to say it out loud and it's just fun fooling them with my eye color changing.

"Oh…" he said finally understanding and obviously awed at my powers, because I had to admit they were _a lot. _

"_But Kaname probably has a lot more… since he's an ancestor and all." _I thought absentmindedly.

"Uh, Amaya-sama?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced at him.

"Yes..?" I said carefully and slowly, wondering what he wanted to say to me.

"Can w-we spar together? I me-mean its okay if y-." I laughed at his nervousness because I've _never _seen him nervous before, he was always calm and collected.

"I would love to, Kain-kun!" I exclaimed.

"_**Finally, **__someone to train with! I've been itching to use my powers for a __**long **__time." _He raised an eyebrow at me probably speculating on why I was happy; I was grinning and jumping up and down.

"Oh poop. Don't look at me like that!" I raised an accusing finger at his face while narrowing my eyes at him playfully.

"I'm just… excited that I get to use my powers." My voice full of embarrassment and it quickly drifted off.

"Want to start now, Amaya-sama?" he said also eager to see what I was made of.

"Hell yeah! And it's Amaya-chan to you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled.

**Author's POV**

While Amaya and Kain were spitting fireballs and water everywhere from their hands, Kaname was watching Amaya with a sense of longing that couldn't be quenched not until after he had done his job to set everything right.

1What?! A camera can have a name :P

ANYWAY, I WONDER WHAT KANAME IS UP TO :D

LOL

I hope you guys like this EXTRA LONG CHAPTER courtesy of muah .

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW :D

Ja ne!

3,292 words :))


	7. Author's Note 1

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

Hi .

LOL

Anyway, I'M SO SORRY D": I'm just NOT in a writing mood for these past few weeks, I think :/

My brain's like 'Don't forget that you have to UPDATE!' while my heart's like 'NO!'

It's just a constant battle *sigh* I'm SORRY!

I just… I don't know what happened :'(

BUT

The chapter six has already been started, also another but, but it isn't finished yet… Probably because I need inspiration or something :/

My sincerest apologies,

Laughtillyourstomachhurts

P.S.

Can I call you muffins? O.o Or maybe potatoes…


End file.
